


Another Layer of Weird

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz really wasn't an undercover agent. Going undercover as a couple with Mack? That was weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Layer of Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for [aggressivelybicaptainamerica](http://aggressivelybicaptainamerica.tumblr.com/) as part of the [Marvel RarePair Exchange](http://marvelrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/). There was no prompt, so I just went with some tropes I like. It's also not as long as I'd planned, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to Yaoisakka for the beta.

Skye leaned against the open doorway, Trip just behind her. She sighed and shook her head in exasperation as she took in the scene before her. This was getting ridiculous.

“Are they ever going to actually _do_ anything?” she asked, voice quiet so as to not alert the other two inside the room.

Trip chuckled and Skye imagined he was probably shaking his head as well. “I don’t know about that,” he said, keeping his voice quiet as well. “They seem kind of stuck in flirting and being oblivious.”

“They really, really do,” she replied with another sigh.

They were silent for a few more minutes, just watching the trainwreck unfold before them, before Skye suddenly straightened up, almost headbutting Trip in her haste. “I’ve got an idea!” she hissed, spinning around.

Trip grabbed her shoulders, steadying her so she wouldn’t fall. “Let’s take this somewhere else,” he suggested with a smile, glancing across the room to see if they’d been spotted.

“Good idea!” Skye said brightly as she turned and started walking down the hallway. “We need to find Coulson anyway.”

“Oh no,” Trip muttered. “This will not end well.” A moment later, he followed her.

***

“I really don’t think I’m qualified for undercover work,” Fitz muttered, picking absently at his sleeve. He wasn’t sure he liked this outfit, not that he’d had a choice in it. “Especially this.”

“Don’t worry about it, Turbo,” Mack replied, slapping Fitz on the shoulder and giving him an almost blindingly attractive smile. “Coulson thinks you’re good for it, you’re good for it.”

Fitz made a vague noise of agreement, but in truth he just wasn’t sure. He’d been getting a lot better lately, able to remember things he needed to remember and hardly letting his sometimes uncooperative fingers from causing problems. All in all, he was feeling pretty good about his capabilities, but going undercover had never been one of his skills and he wasn’t really sure why Coulson was insisting he do it now.

“Ready to go?” Coulson asked, stepping into the moon. Fitz frowned a little, but both he and Mack nodded and followed Coulson out to their transport.

Trip and Skye were the ones who drove them out to the restaurant and parked a block down as backup in case things blew up in their face. That only added to the strangeness since the two of them had never been the only backup for an op before, especially not Skye who was usually in charge of tech or comms. Not that this was expected to be a very difficult or involved op according to Coulson. Really, it was just a milk run which was why Fitz was encouraged to go undercover for it.

“Does this seem weird to you?” Fitz whispered as he and Mack entered the restaurant and were led to their seats.

Mack shrugged and Fitz’s eye caught on his shoulders, looking even stronger and wider than usual in his navy blue suit. “Everything since I got here’s been weird,” Mack said, voice low. “We’ve just gotta do our job and we’re good.”

“I guess…” Fitz said, not really convinced but not sure what else there was to do.

The mission was supposed to be fairly simple, just pretend to be a couple enjoying a nice dinner while observing a local drug dealer who might be able to lead them to a Hydra base that had something Coulson thought they needed. It had all been kind of vague during the mission briefing, which was just another layer of weird for the whole thing.

Dinner started out awkward, Fitz almost too distracted by the strange things about the mission to actually do the mission. Thankfully, Mack turned out to be good at both observation and helping Fitz stay focused on what he should be doing. They both kept their eyes open, eating slowly and talking little while they waited for their target to show.

An hour passed, well past the expected window for the guy to arrive according to their sources, and there was no sign of him. Fitz was beginning to wonder if something was wrong, and that made him antsy.

“Relax, man,” Mack said, sighing a little. “I’ll check, ok?” At Fitz’s nod, he raised a hand to his ear. “Any update?” he asked, voice quiet so as not to attract any undue attention.

Fitz couldn’t hear the reply, but he saw Mack smile, so he let himself relax a little. If Mack wasn’t worried, he probably didn’t need to be either. “What’s going on?” he asked when Mack’s hand returned to the table.

“Target was sighted across town, mission’s a bust,” Mack replied. “May’s taking care of it, so we’re supposed to enjoy a nice dessert and meet for pick up in an hour.”

“So we’re just supposed to… eat?” Fitz asked, bewildered. The weirdness just kept on coming.

“Skye said, and I quote, ‘Have some fun with your boy,’” Mack said, sounding thoroughly amused. “Know what she meant?”

“I- uh-” Fitz sputtered, knowing his entire face was probably red. “She- what?”

Mack smiled, reaching out to put a calming hand on Fitz’s arm. It worked, making him stop squirming uncomfortably at the implication of Skye’s words. “Don’t worry, me too,” Mack said.

Fitz was sure his mouth was hanging open in a very unattractive way, but he was suddenly feeling like the world had fallen out from under him. “Huh?”

“I like you too,” Mack said, voice softening to something intimate and warm.

“That-” Fitz started, stopping when he realized he had no idea what he was trying to say. He cleared his throat. “I mean, good.”

“Good,” Mack repeated, smiling so widely it made Fitz’s heart swell with happiness. Somehow this weird mission had turned out amazing.

“So, uh, dessert?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
